<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day by silenceisdeafening</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082457">One Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisdeafening/pseuds/silenceisdeafening'>silenceisdeafening</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars and Healing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Light Yagami, Age Play Little L (Death Note), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive L (Death Note), And Gets One, Baby L (Death Note), Cribs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, L Has Feelings (Death Note), L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L is adorable, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Papa Light, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Yagami Light, Sleepy Cuddles, So much comfort, Stuffed Toys, Toys, blocks, more than one, naps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisdeafening/pseuds/silenceisdeafening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day in the life of Little L and Papa Light</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars and Healing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just pure fluff because author needed to write fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light woke up in the middle of the night (four to be exact) needing to use the restroom. The man grumbled under his breath and rolled out of his bed, and trudged to the bathroom. On autopilot, he took care of his business and stumbled, half-awake back to bed. He snuggled under the warm sheets to hide from the cold of the room. He reached out to where he knew L should be to try and cuddle him. He did not feel anything but sheets. </p><p>Light hummed in confusion and opened his eyes. In the dim light of the room, all he could see was the dip in the mattress where L should be. Light bolted up, thoughts running with possibilities that L was hurt. Light shook his head, shooting those thoughts down. Just because L was not in bed did not mean that he was hurt. He was probably just getting a midnight snack. </p><p>Light still needed to make sure that L was okay, so he (now much more awake) got out of bed again and went to search. He checked the living room and kitchen only to find them empty. Light felt his stomach drop, but he had more places to check, so he did not let himself panic. </p><p>If L was not in the living room or the kitchen, he was probably in the study, more than likely because he could not sleep and did not want to disturb Light. While L’s insomnia had gotten much better since they got together, there were still nights that L could not sleep. Thankfully, those nights were few and far between and typically had some sort of trigger, and Light knew what the trigger would be if his insomnia was acting up. </p><p>With that thought, Light made a b-line to the study. He opened the door and saw the pale glow of the computer. In front of the computer with his feet tucked under him and his knees to his chest was L. His pale skin was illuminated red by the screen, and shadows danced across his face. </p><p>"Hey, Babe," Light said, stepping closer to L and looking at his screen. Light looked away from the screen.  </p><p>"Why are you tormenting yourself with these?" Light asked. </p><p>“I’m not, Light,” L denied. </p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Light said, knowing that he needed to be sensitive here. L took cases with children to heart because of his own childhood abuse. Light could only imagine because he also took cases involving children hard also, but L was more sensitive to them. </p><p>L simply looked down. That meant that something was wrong. </p><p>“Hey, L” Light said again, touching L’s shoulder and crouching down so that he could see L’s face, “you know that you can talk to me.” </p><p>“I know,” L muttered, rubbing his feet together.</p><p>“Then why don’t you?” Light asked, rubbing L’s shoulder, feeling knots. L remained silent, “okay, if you don’t wanna talk, can you come back to bed. We both need more sleep.” </p><p>L shoulders started to shake, “don’t wanna.” </p><p>“Why not,” Light asked, hoping that L would open up. </p><p>“Because everytime I close my eyes, all I can see is the kids,” L said, tears burning the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He could feel his little side nagging him. He wanted to regress, but that felt like running away. </p><p>“I know,” Light said with a nod, “I’ve been having that same problem, but looking at these photos won’t help,” Light said, pointing at L’s computer, “the case is closed L, and we got the criminal.” </p><p>“I should have gotten him sooner,” L said. </p><p>“Is that what this is about?” Light said, “L, there is nothing more that we could have done. We caught the guy in a week with minimal evidence.” </p><p>“And nine kids died in that week!” L shouted, “I should have got him sooner. It’s my fault that those kids died. If I just worked harder, those kids could still be alive.” </p><p>“Would that be true if you were talking about me? If I worked harder then, we would have caught the guy sooner?” Light asked, knowing what his answer would be. </p><p>“No,” L said, “Light worked hard.” </p><p>“And so did L,” Light said, “and L needs to realize that he is a human and has very human needs, and that what criminals do as he takes care of his human needs, are not his fault. Unless he also wants to blame his partner.” </p><p>“I don’t want to blame Light,” L muttered. It was not Light’s fault. </p><p>“Then it’s not L’s fault,” Light told him. </p><p>“Stop talking like me,” L said, pouting at Light, rubbing his eyes</p><p>“Sometimes it’s the only way to get you to listen,” Light said, noticing the tears in L’s eyes.</p><p>L sniffled, tears escaping his eyes, “the babies are dead,” he said, voice slightly higher pitched. He was about to slip.</p><p>“I know,” Light said, with a nod, “and that’s making you sad, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Yeah,” L sniffled, jaw trembling. </p><p>“C’mere, Baby,” Light said, standing and opening his arms. L hesitated only a second before wrapping his arms around Light's waist and burying his face in Light’s tummy.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Light said, knowing that L was both fighting his little side and his tears. They both needed L to regress and L needed an outlet for his emotions. “Don’t fight it. It’s okay to regress. I’m right here. Papa’s here.” </p><p>L whimpered holding onto Light tighter, feeling himself start to regress in his Papa’s arms, but he fought it. Light, however, knew all of the tricks to help L regress when he wanted to fight it. Light kneeled down so that he could more easily lift L into his arms, then spun so that he could sit in L’s chair with the soon to be baby in his lap. Light first turned off the computer so the baby would not look at the pictures, then turned his attention on L. He bounced L on his knees and ran his fingers through L’s hair the way L liked. </p><p>“Don’t fight it, Baby,” Light whispered in L's ear, “You’re safe.” </p><p>“Papa,” L choked out, plumpting into little space with a sob. </p><p>“Shh, Papa’s right here, Baby,” Light whispered, holding onto the baby tighter, “Papa’s gotcha.” </p><p>The baby continued to cry into his Papa’s chest for a few minutes. Luckily it did not take L long to calm down, but that could have been because he was too tired to cry. </p><p>“Papa,” L said, looking up at Light once he mostly calmed down. </p><p>“Hey there, Baby Boy,” Light said with a small smile, rubbing the baby’s tears away, “are you feeling better?” </p><p>“Wittw bit,” L said, “wants baf ‘nd sweep.” </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna take a bath,” Light said with a smile, standing with the baby in his arms to do just that. It would not be the weirdest thing that he had done at nearly five in the morning for L. “How about a quick one then we can go back ni-ni.” </p><p>“Baby?” L asked. </p><p>“Yes, we can get your baby stuff,” Light assured. </p><p>“Yay,” L whispered with a tiny smile.</p><p>Light smiled back and kissed L’s cheek. While there was still sadness in L’s eyes, but Light could tell that he was feeling much better than a few minutes ago. At least he was not fighting his regression anymore. </p><p>“Such a cute baby,” Light said as he walked into the baby’s nursery. </p><p>“Papa pwetty,” L said, looking at his Papa. </p><p>“Thank you, Sweet Boy,” Light said with a chuckle. It was not rare for L to return Light’s complements now that he was used to them after years of receiving them. </p><p>“Okay, what do you wanna wear, Baby?” Light asked. </p><p>“Dis,” L said, pulling on a fleece green sleeper with Santas all over it.</p><p>“Ready for Christmas already?” Light asked with a chuckle. </p><p>“Yeah,” L nodded, “next monf.” </p><p>“We need to have Thanksgiving first,” Light said. </p><p>“No tuwkey,” L protested with a small pout, “Santa.” </p><p>“I’ll get you Santa, goofy boy,” Light said, taking the sleeper off of the hook. </p><p>“Yay, Santa,” L cheered with a smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Light said, “lets get you a diaper and paci. Do you want your lavender oil?” </p><p>“Yeah,” L nodded, knowing that lavender helped him relax and would make going ni-ni easier.</p><p>“Fank ‘oo, Papa,” L said as he took his paci. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Baby,” Light said, walking to the tub. Luckily, L had gotten over his fear of water since he was kidnaped. It was not an easy road, and baths had just started to become a way to relax for L only a few months ago once again. </p><p>Light placed the baby down so that he could turn on the water and pour a few drops of the lavender oil into the bath water. He then turned to the baby and helped him undress. He knew that this bath was not to get the baby clean (they took a shower earlier that day), but for him to relax, so he was not going to wash L’s hair but he would wash his body and give him a massage. </p><p>Light then took off his sleep shirt, leaving his boxers on. He tended to get wet when he gave L baths whether it was because of L’s splashing or getting the baby out of the tub, and he would rather not need to change his clothes right now. </p><p>“Let’s get in, Baby,” Light said when he turned back to L. L nodded and lifted his arms in the classic ‘pick me up’ position. </p><p>“Wee,” Light said in a high-pitch voice, placing the baby into the bath. The baby giggled at his Papa’s attics. His Papa was so silly!</p><p>L splashed the water gently as his Papa got a loofah and his baby soap. Papa started on his back. Papa used a cup to rise L back then started to wash it. Papa moved his hair out of the way with a small cuckle. </p><p>“I think it’s about time for a haircut, Baby,” Papa said.</p><p>“No cut,” L said. He did not like haircuts.</p><p>L allowed his head to fall forward as Papa ran the loofah across his back. He hummed past his paci. It felt nice. </p><p>“I think you just like Papa playing with your hair,” Light said.</p><p>“Wikes it,” L mumbled, body relaxing under his Papa’s hands. </p><p>“I’m gonna have to put it in pigtails again. Maybe get a few bows,” Light knew that it was not a threat. L, particularly little L, did not care what Light did to his hair as long as he was playing with it. Unfortunately, that rationale did not include cutting his hair. </p><p>“Does it,” L said as Papa raised his back free of soap. </p><p>Light chuckled, “maybe later,” he would have said tomorrow, but it was currently somewhere in the hour of five in the morning. </p><p>“Watew,” L parreted as Papa started to rub his back. </p><p>“You’re tense, Baby,” Light said in a gentle voice, “relax.” </p><p>“Am we’ax,” L protested, but leaned into Papa’s touch, further relaxing under his Papa’s mestrations. </p><p>“These knots say something different, Baby,” Light said as he pressed on a large one. </p><p>L did not say anything, too lost in the sensation of his Papa rubbing his back. It felt so good. </p><p>Thankfully, it did not take long for Light to rub all of the knots out of the baby’s back. He then cleaned L chest and tummy and arms and legs. By time he rinsed the soap off of L’s body, he was mostly asleep. </p><p>“Okay, time to get out,” Light said, laying out a towel and picking L up and laying him on the towel. He picked out a fluffy towel and rubbed his baby dry. Light then put the baby in a night time diaper all the while humming a lullaby that he knew would help lul L to sleep. </p><p>“Up we go, Baby,” Light told him once he was done putting the sleeper on the baby and putting his sleep shirt back on.</p><p>L grumbled past his pacifier, suckling on it to self soothe and snuggling into his Papa and gripping his Papa’s shirt. </p><p>“Sweet Boy,” Light cooed, smiling at the baby’s adorable actions and bobbing pacifier.  He loved it when his baby was sleepy and cuddly. It was why he loved tiny days. On tiny days, all L wanted to do was snuggle and play with his baby toys or watch cartoons. Light would sing to him and read to him and try and make his baby smile and giggle. Don’t get him wrong, he also loved it when L was in his 18 month to 2 year old headspace. He was a handful when he was in that headspace, wanting to run around half the time when not doing puzzles or coloring or playing with Light, but there was something special about his tiny days. </p><p>Light placed the baby on the bed, causing him to whimper when he was taken out of Light arms. He wanted to snuggle with Papa. He reached out with a whine. </p><p>“Shh, Baby,” Light said, covering the baby with his blankie and handing him his Pomme before climbing into bed, “Papa’s here,” he gathered the baby in his arms. L hummed in contentment and snuggled closer. </p><p>“Ni-ni,” L muttered. </p><p>“Night, Baby Boy,” Light answered, falling back asleep.</p><p>…</p><p>L woke up a few hours later. He was still in Papa’s arms with Pomme in his arms and his Papa was ni-ni. The baby would have been content to stay in bed with his Papa until he woke up. He did not like to wander the house without his Papa and he did not like to wake up his Papa. His Papa liked his sleep, and though Papa never got mad at him for waking him, especially when he needed something, but it still made him nervous. But, his diaper was all wet and uncomfortable, and he was hungry because big boy him did not want to eat last night. The baby shook when the pictures of the dead babies flashed in his mind, tears burning his eyes. L shook his head and snuggled deeper into his Papa to get the bad pictures out of his head. </p><p>L stayed in bed, resting against his Papa until he could not wait any longer. </p><p>“Papa,” L whispered, patting his Papa’s face lightly, “upie, pwea’.” </p><p>His Papa’s face scrunched and he groaned and he rolled over to his side so he back was to L. </p><p>“No, no, Papa,” L pouted, shaking his Papa, “wakie.” </p><p>His Papa groaned again, this time waking up and turning to face L. The baby smiled, “mownin’ Papa.”</p><p>“Morning, Baby Boy,” Light smiled back, rubbing his eyes. He would need coffee. “Ready to get up?” sometimes L wanted to snuggle for a while after getting up, but the baby nodded. </p><p>“I wet ‘nd hun’g’y, Papa,” L said with a small pout passed his paci. </p><p>Light gasped, overexagratly, “oh on, we’re gonna need to fix that, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Pwea’,” L said, pout dropping into a smile. </p><p>“Okay,” Light said, getting out of bed. L lifted his arms and Light dutifully lifted the baby onto his hip and walked to the baby’s nursery. </p><p>“Do you wanna change your sleeper?” Light asked as he laid the baby on the changing table. </p><p>“Na-uh, Santa,” L said. He still wanted Santa. </p><p>“Okay, Baby,” Light said, “you can keep your Santa. Lets get your diaper changed.”</p><p>L made a noise of agreement.</p><p>Light changed his diaper quickly then asked, “do you want some pancakes for breakfast?” </p><p>“Wif strawbewwies?” L asked kindly.</p><p>“Of course Baby,” Light said, helping the baby onto his feet, “go watch cartoons while I cook.” </p><p>“Tay,” L nodded, running into the living room. </p><p>“Walk!” Light shouted, walking out of the room.</p><p>“Sowwy, Papa,” L said, but jumped onto the couch. Papa never said anything about not jumping onto the couch, though he had got in trouble for doing it before. Luckily, Papa didn’t see him. </p><p>Papa turned on the T.V. because he was not allowed to touch the remote when he was a baby. Papa turned on L’s favorite show and walked into the kitchen to cook the pancakes. L really, really wanted to help his Papa, but he was not allowed into the kitchen when the stove was hot. Papa did not want him to get an owie. </p><p>He looked at his Pomme and talked to her about what Papa was doing and what he wanted to do after breakfast. He wanted to go to his room and have his Papa play with him. He wanted to play with his blocks and build a home for his stuffie. Pomme asked if she could have a house. Of course, she could. </p><p>Light looked into the living room to see his baby babbling to Pomme and smiled. He could watch L play all day.</p><p>“Okay, Baby,” Light shouted into the living room, “come get it.” </p><p>L hopped up from the couch with Pomme tucked under his arm. Maybe Papa won’t notice her this time. </p><p>“L,” L heard Papa say in a scolding tone. Oh no. </p><p>L hummed in question, looking up at his Papa with too innocent eyes. </p><p>“Where does Pomme belong when we eat?” Light asked frimley. </p><p>“Not da tab’e,” L responded, looking down with a pout. </p><p>“That’s right,” Light said, “why don’t you put her on the couch. She can watch as we eat, okay,”</p><p>“Tay,” L nodded. He did not like putting her down when eating, but Papa said that she could get all dirty, then she would have to go away for a long time and take a bath in the washer. He did not want Pomme to go bye-bye for a long time. So, he walked back to put Pomme on the couch so that she could watch.</p><p>“Fank ‘oo, Papa,” L said when he sat down at the table. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Baby,” Light responded, picking up L’s fork to feed him. </p><p>“What do you wanna do today?” Light asked when they were done with breakfast. </p><p>“Wants ta hewp Papa wif dishes,” L said, pointing toward the sink that now had the plates, silverware, pan, and spatula. </p><p>“Well, thank you, Sweet Boy,” Light smiled, “what about after the dishes?” </p><p>“Pway wif bwocks in woom wif Papa,” L said.</p><p>“Sounds great, Baby,” Light responded. </p><p>…</p><p>“No, no Papa Monsta!” L exclaimed with a giggle. Papa was pretending to be a big, scary monster and was breaking the castle that they built. </p><p>“Rawr,” Papa growled, knocking down a part of the castle. </p><p>“We gots ta stop Papa,” L whispered to Tatsu, his blue and silver dragon. Tatsu had a good idea. They would burn the monster out of Papa! </p><p>“Fiwe!” L shouted. He held Tatsu out to Papa and made a hissing noise. </p><p>Papa gasped and fell to the floor, L continued burning Papa until he was convinced the monster was out of his Papa. When he was all done, he put down Tatsu and crawled over to his Papa. Papa was on his back with his eyes closed. </p><p>“Papa,” L said, tapping his Papa’s shoulder. Papa groaned and cracked open an eye and smiled at L. L returned the smile. “No mowe monsta, Papa.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I got one more monster, Baby,” Papa told him. </p><p>“Wha’ mosta,” L said, little detective mode on. He needed to get all the monsters out of Papa. </p><p>“The,” Papa sat up and started to reach for L and L sat still, “Tickle Monster.” </p><p>“Nah!” L shouted with a smile (he loved the tickle monster, but Papa did not need to know that). L tried to turn and crawl away from his Papa. Papa was faster than he was and grabbed L. Papa pulled L into his lap and tickled his tummy. L squealed and kicked his legs. </p><p>“Nah,” L tried to say more, but he couldn’t because he was laughing so hard. “Bweak, bweak,” L managed to giggle out. He couldn’t breath. He needed a break. </p><p>“Okay, Baby,” his Papa laughed, “Tickle Monster’s all gone for now.” </p><p> </p><p>L continued to giggle for a few more minutes, snuggling with his Papa after he was calmed down. </p><p>“You okay, Baby?” Light asked, rubbing up and down the baby’s back. </p><p>“I ‘tay,” L answered. He then yawned widely. </p><p>“Getting sleepy?” Light asked, looking at the clock. It was only ten, but L only slept for a few hours last night, so it should not surprise Light that he would need a nap a little bit earlier today. </p><p>“No,” L whined, squirming off of Light’s lap. </p><p>Light hummed. It was not often that L (Little L anyway) denied when he was tired. It would take a little more prompting today to take a nap, but that was okay. That usually meant more snuggles from L.</p><p>“Wook, Papa,” L said, pointing toward the window. Light followed L’s finger and saw that it was snowing outside.</p><p>“I see, Baby. It’s snowing,” Light said with a smile. </p><p>“It Chwis’mas,” L told Light. </p><p>Light chuckled, “snow doesn’t mean it’s Christmas yet, Baby Boy,” Light ruffled the baby’s hair, “but nice try.” </p><p>L huffed, but did not answer his Papa. Instead, he asked, “we pway in snow.” </p><p>“When it stops snowing so hard,” Light told him, “maybe after your nap.” </p><p>“No nap,” L whined. </p><p>“In a couple hours you will,” Light said firmly while thinking, ‘if you get cranky it’s gonna have to be sooner.’ </p><p>L made a noise of protest, but did not say anything else. </p><p>Light thought that it might be a good idea if they do a few more relaxing, quiet activities to prepare L for a nap. So, he asked, “are we done with the blocks?” </p><p>L nodded.</p><p>“Okay, lets clean up,” Light said. </p><p>“No!” L exclaimed, “no cwean!” </p><p>“L,” Light said in a low tone that he used when L decided to act up. </p><p>“No!” L shouted, tears popping up in his eyes. He did not like it when Papa used that voice. It meant that he was about to get in trouble. </p><p>“Do we need to sit on the naughty step?” Light asked.</p><p>“No,” L whimpered, “no naughty step.” </p><p>“Then we need to take a few deep breaths and talk about what’s wrong,” Light said, modeling the deep breathes for the baby to follow. </p><p>L copied his Papa, feeling the anger from a moment ago go away with each breath, leaving L feeling very, very tired. </p><p>“Papa,” L said a few seconds later. </p><p>“What’s up?” Light asked. </p><p>“I gwumpy,” L said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Now, why are you grumpy?” Light asked, though he knew the reason why his baby was grumpy.</p><p>“I sweepy,” L said.</p><p>“Then I think that someone needs to take a nap,” Light said. </p><p>“Don’t wants,” L shook his head. </p><p>“But you don’t wanna be all grumpy, do you?” Light asked.</p><p>“No gwumpy,” L shook his head. He did not want to be grumpy. He didn’t like being a meanie, but he didn’t want a nap. He wanted to stay with Papa. </p><p>“Then you need a nap,” Light said. </p><p>“Stay, pwea’,” L asked, “wants Papa a stay.” </p><p>“Of course Papa will stay,” Light told him, “lets get your diaper changed, then we can snuggle until you fall asleep. I’ll read you a couple of books.” </p><p>“In cwib?” L asked as his Papa placed him on his changing table. </p><p>“Sounds good, Baby,” Light said with a smile. The crib was a bumpy road. L had wanted to try it, but knew that he would be a little scared because of the tight space. Luckily with some work, it became a place of comfort for L. The baby took most of his naps in his crib and Light has found big L in the crib a couple of times when he was upset and did not want to talk to Light about it. </p><p>“Wead dis one, pwea’,” L asked, picking out a book before Papa laid him down in the crib. </p><p>“Okay,” Light nodded, “let’s get your paci and Pomme.” </p><p>L crawled to his Pomme to get his while his Papa got his paci.</p><p>“Papa uppy,” L asked, holding his arms up. </p><p>“C’mere, Baby,” Light cooed, picking the baby up and giving him the pacifier. </p><p>Light laid down with the baby in his arms, and he covered the baby with his blankie. He did not get half way done with the book before L fell asleep. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Baby Boy,” Light said, holding the baby for a while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have an angsty idea for this series. IDK if I'm going to do it. It involves Light getting hurt, and Mr. Yagami being a dick to L because he blames L for Light getting hurt (it's not L's fault BTW) and L takes Mr. Yagami's words to heart because of course he would. I might have Mr. Yagami figure out what Light and L do, and be none too nice about it until he figures out why L does it. Honestly, IDK if I want to do it, but it's been swimming around in my head for a few weeks, so I wanted to know if anyone would want to see something like that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>